


Special Places

by roxashighwind



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The world swayed around him, and Clint was ridiculously grateful to have two very sturdy assassins holding him steady. Neither seemed affected by the alcohol they’d consumed, which he knew was just part of his life. Steve was ahead of them, leading the way to… somewhere - Clint couldn’t remember for the life of him.</i>
</p><p>-<br/>Day 2 of Multiamory March! Prompt: Northern Star</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Places

**Author's Note:**

> I've been into this ship for a long time, ngl. And technically this is a day late, but I had an unexpected extended sleep when I'd only intended a half hour nap.
> 
> As always, the Multiamory March prompt list is [here](http://solrosan.tumblr.com/post/140083714227/multiamory-march-prompt-list).

The world swayed around him, and Clint was ridiculously grateful to have two very sturdy assassins holding him steady. Neither seemed affected by the alcohol they’d consumed, which he knew was just part of his life. Steve was ahead of them, leading the way to… somewhere - Clint couldn’t remember for the life of him.

“I think we’re losing him, Stevie,” called Bucky, his metal arm solid around Clint’s waist. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have kept ordering blowjobs for him to take.” For all that her words were admonishing, Natasha’s smile undermined her attempt at being the tough one.

Steve rolled his eyes and turned toward them, continuing to lead the way even as he walked backward. The buildings may have changed a bit, but the streets of Brooklyn were nearly the same as they’d been before everything happened. “It was very attractive, what with the hands-free rule and all.”

“You’re a horrible influence, Rogers. I can’t believe I once thought you were an innocent little puppy.” Clint’s words slurred a little, though he wasn’t nearly as smashed as he could have been; Natasha had saved him after the boys had encouraged him into the seventh blowjob, and forced him to eat some potato wedges she’d procured from the bar.

Bucky laughed as Steve shrugged. “I was in the Army during the War, and Bucky’s my best friend. The government has projected a lot onto me, what can I say?” Steve gestured expansively at Bucky, an easy grin on his face. He and Bucky had been sharing a flask of something Thor had brought with him from Asgard, and the two of them were far more loose limbed than they normally would have been. 

Natasha curled her hand a little more tightly around Clint’s bicep as he swayed. “Don’t trip, big guy.” 

“Me or our beautiful Dorito? ‘cause he’s the one that’s gonna… that’s gonna fall on his assssss.” Clint was deliberate in where he placed his feet, eyes on the ground to make sure that he wouldn’t get caught up on something.

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to make sure they were still on the right track. “I don’t like that you guys have taken up with the internet’s nonsense.”

“You have the perfect body shape, shuddup,” slurred Clint. He hummed, pleased, when Bucky pressed closer to him as he wobbled along.

“Where are you taking us, anyway?” asked Natasha. She had an idea, but wasn’t going to ruin the surprise since it would be the first time they’d taken Clint there.

Steve chuckled, the sound carried to them on the light breeze. “It’s a surprise.” 

The four of them lapsed into comfortable silence until Steve finally called them to a stop. They were on the edge of the Long Meadow, inside of Prospect Park. He spun slowly to look at Bucky. “Still got the blanket in your pack?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. Normal spot?” he asked, letting to of Clint before he slid the backpack off. At Steve’s nod, he stepped off the sidewalk and made his way through the grass. 

Clint looked around, trying to place where they were. It was dark, which made figuring it out a little harder. “Central Park?” he asked, though he knew he was wrong even as he said it. He’d been in New York long enough to know what Central Park looked like, even at night and almost drunk.

“Close; it is a park,” Natasha replied. She pulled on his arm to make him lean down a bit so she could kiss his cheek.

Steve smiled as he closed the distance between them, and took up Bucky’s place at Clint’s side. “Prospect Park in Brooklyn, actually.” 

“Steve and I used to come here sometimes,” Bucky called as Natasha and Steve helped Clint across the grass. “Looks about the same as back then, but some things are different.” His backpack was at his feet as he spread a blanket on the grass. 

Natasha checked to make sure Steve had Clint before she went to help Bucky. “They brought me here a few months after I started fooling around with them,” she told Clint. “It’s their  _ special place _ .” She laughed and fake gagged as she settled onto the blanket.

Clint snorted, wobbled a little, and looked up at Steve. “Thanks for trusting me with a park that everyone knows about.” He patted at Steve’s chest with his hand not wrapped around his waist. 

“I know you’re drunk, and I know that you’re bad with your feelings,” he replied. He caught Clint’s hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “So I’m not going to take that personally.” He led Clint to the blanket with the arm around his waist.

Bucky had taken up a patch of the the blanket during the exchange. Natasha curled herself against his side, and together they waited for the other points of their square to join them.

Clint got shifted to the middle of the blanket, flat on his back with an arm up to pillow his head. The other three crowded close to him, Natasha curled against his left side with her head on his chest and Steve on his right, while Bucky bracketed Natasha’s far side. 

“This is one of the best places to actually see the sky at night in all of Brooklyn,” Steve explained. “The view’s not as clear as it used to be, but if you squint a little the Big Dipper is up that way.” He pointed into the sky, finger tracing the constellation. “North star’s the brightest.”

“Okay, this is less ridiculous than I thought it was going to be. Still cheesy though.” Clint squinted, looking for the specific stars that Steve was trying to show him. It took him almost a minute of tipsy searching to actually spot them, and he smiled when he did. “What other con-thingies do you know?” he asked, curious.

And that led to Natasha taking over, because while this had been Steve and Bucky’s place for years, Steve didn’t know much beyond the Dippers and Orion’s Belt.


End file.
